Transformation
by Apple Bubblegum
Summary: When the Quileute girl no one's heard about's fate clashes with the wolves, strange things start happening to her, and she becomes sick. Feverish, almost. Could this really be happening to her? Oh, and look at this. It seems Seth has imprinted on her.


**Transformation**

**Author:** infocrissixx (apple bubblegum)

**Pairings:** SethxOC (Main pairing), others

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer: **Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer

**Warning: **Romance, Drama

* * *

Transformation- Part 1

A/N: I think Stephenie Meyer named Seth Clearwater after her supposed younger brother, Seth. She also has a son named Seth. Emily was named after her older sister, I think.

--

My name is Laine Hallen. I'm 15 years old, and I live in La Push.

Okay, I can hear you all thinking, what the hell, she lives in La Push? Why haven't we ever heard of her before?

Because all you've heard of are those huge giants who happen to live here, so close to me. And you've only heard of them because they're special (and undeniably gorgeous), and I'm not, because I'm normal. I'm just an unknown girl, who happens to live in La Push, and _NO!_

For the fifteen hundredth time, _I am not a wolf, dammit!_

--

(Alright, I'm sorry if I overreacted, I just get pissed because everyone relates La Push to wolves, because of the Quileute _legends_. Note the emphasis on the word 'legends')

--

Actually, I used to live on the other side of La Push, the side nobody's heard about. Recently, we moved to the more 'famous' side of the reservation. Actually, it's a little complicated. When I was _way _young, we used to live on the East Side, which is the famous part. Then, we moved to the West, and now we're back.

Anyway. My name is Laine Hallen. Actually, it's Elaine, but personally, I think Elaine's a crappy name, and it doesn't suit me at all. So I changed my name to Laine. The only person who's allowed to get away with calling me Elaine is my 17-tear-old older brother, Taylor, and my mom, Ryelle, who is about to be married to the supposed man of her dreams. Oh well. Richard's pretty nice, I guess.

--

(Please, do not pull that crap about 'Like, ohmygod! Taylor's a girl's name!' because it pisses me as much as it pisses Taylor himself.)

--

"Laine, change the channel back." Taylor complained as I switched the channel to Disney Channel.

"Back to what?" I retorted. "Cartoon Network?"

He rolled his eyes. "Just give me the control!" he said, grinning and grabbing the remote away from me.

Huh. There went my episode of the Wizards of Waverly Place.

"Tayyyylor." I whined, reaching for the control and missing as he raised it above his head, away from my grasp. "You can't do that!"

He grinned at me evilly, switching the channel to the EPL channel. "Sure I can."

"Mom!" I yelled. "Taylor stole the remote control and he's not giving it back!"

"Taylor, give your sister the remote or you're grounded!"

Taylor wrinkled his nose at me. "Spoilsport."

As I glared at my brother, I took a while to take in his features.

Like most Quileute boys, he was very good looking, with tanned skin, silky dark brown shoulder-length hair and deep, searching, hazel eyes. He was long and lanky, but muscular, with especially long legs. Tay's also really smart; he skipped a grade and graduated last year, so he's taking a gap year and teaching in Forks High School, part time.

The only things similar about me are the eyes, and probably the face- a pointy nose, and pouty lips, although mine is way more feminine. I don't look Quileute at all, with my half- pale skin, and glossy, straight, cornsilk-blonde locks. I also have almost unproportionally long legs and a long, slender body.

I straightened my legs and 'accidentally' kicked my brother's shin.

"Ow, Elaine!" He yelped, deliberately emphasizing the 'E' part.

I held out my hand again, my face mirroring his evil smirk. "Remote, or I kick there." I positioned my foot and held it up carefully over my target.

Taylor was only too quick to give me the control.

"And don't call me Elaine." I added, as an afterthought.

--

"Laine, time to get up! First day of school, honey!" Ryelle called from downstairs as I opened my eyes and sat up groggily, hand smashing down on my alarm clock.

"I'm up!" I yelled, half-asleep as I dragged myself to my bathroom (oh yes, my own bathroom). After showering, I dressed in a black and white striped tank top and white cuffed shorts paired with an elegant silver chain belt, pulling a black off-the-shoulder sweater on top. I brushed my pale blonde hair into loose pigtails secured by broad black ribbons.

"Hi, Miss Integrated 2008." Taylor greeted me as I descended the stairs with my white handbag.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him and grabbing a large white chocolate chip cookie from the glass kitchen counter.

"Black and white." He replied, taking a sip of his coffee. I grabbed myself a cup, with cream and sugar.

"Racist ass." I retorted mildly.

"Ooh, where did you get that kind of language from?" He asked me tauntingly.

I gestured to him. "Where else, my lord?"

He played along with my role-play. "Fetch me my slippers, slave!"

We burst out laughing and I grabbed my bag, finishing off the last of my cookie and downing my coffee.

"See ya later, Tay. Good luck on your first day of work!" I called over my shoulder, shutting the door behind me. I pulled my iPod earphones out of my shorts pocket and stuck them in my ears. I walked down the road, eyes on the ground, completely absorbed into the music.

--

And crashed into a rock.

(And a pretty gorgeous rock at that.)

--

"Oof." I mumbled, picking myself off the ground and looking up at the big rock.

Who turned out not to be a rock. Oh goody.

Standing in front of me, was an incredibly gorgeously cute boy, with long-ish sandy blond hair that was messed up in a very sexy way. He had deep, chocolate-brown eyes, tanned skin, and a playful smile I remembered from before I crashed into him.. However, he wasn't smiling right now. He looked almost worried as he held out a hand to haul me back up. He looked... shocked, for some reason, and there seemed to be a look of realization, and something darker, and more passionate, something that I had never seen before.

"I'm _so _sorry. Are you alright?"

Oh God, he was staring at me so intensely it was making me blush.

"Yeah... I-I'm fine."

He frowned, as if concentrating, his eyes so focused on me that I almost wondered if there was something on my face. Suddenly, he brightened.

"Elaine! You're Elaine Hallen, right?"

"I'm... yeah. And it's _Laine_." I nodded, wondering how this sexgod knew me.

Then, as he stood there in all his sexgoddy glory, I suddenly realized who he was.

_**Holy Shit.**_

"Seth Clearwater?!"

* * *

Reviews are loved dearly(:

(And _please_, do not do the whole 'she's _such_ a Mary Sue' thing. **BECAUSE I DON'T CARE.**

Hell, Rosalie, Alice, Esme and Bella are all Sues. Not to mention every single other vampire in the history of the Twilight universe.)


End file.
